<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>get me, a little bit by notwest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164288">get me, a little bit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notwest/pseuds/notwest'>notwest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Bulges and Nooks, Car Sex, Cops and Criminals, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Arousal, GREY AREAS LITERALLY AND FIGURATIVELY, Loss of Control, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Public Sex, Restraints, sex pollen trope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notwest/pseuds/notwest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiny new Border Patrol Agent Dave Strider stops Karkat Vantas for speeding one night in the New Mexico desert, and gets very curious about what else he might be hiding.</p><p>What will a desperate alien do to get out of a brush with the authorities?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Karkat Thirst Valentine's Day Gift Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>get me, a little bit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingCockroach/gifts">screamingCockroach</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dave didn't even know a car that was that much of a piece of shit could go that fast. He watches interestedly as a beat up Toyota Camry speeds by, his lidar gun ringing it in at one hundred twenty nine miles per hour. Damn. </p><p>He flicks on his sirens and pulls his SUV onto the otherwise deserted road. Despite being so close to the border, highway nine doesn't really get much traffic at this time of night. He’s about thirty miles away on either side from the closest ports of entry, which is fine by him.  </p><p>Usually Dave likes his job. But as he gets closer to the car and sees the troll indicator on the license plate glinting in his headlights, he remembers exactly why he doesn't. </p><p>The Camry speeds up, and for half a second Dave is expecting a chase, but then it slows down, crunching on the dirt and dried brush as it rolls slightly off the road to a stop. </p><p>Dave keys in the plate on his dashboard, breathing away the slight apprehension he feels. He's been at this job for a couple of months, long enough that he doesn't get nervous about stops, but not long enough that he's actually had any real shit go down. But, oh boy has he heard the stories. </p><p>He takes his time walking over to the car. Completely unnecessary, but it's all part of the routine. The night is completely silent, bar the occasional rustle of wildlife in the distance. Dave breathes in deep, taking in the warm desert air as goosebumps erupt down his arms. </p><p>He waits a few seconds at the passenger side door before tapping his flashlight against the glass. The tinted window rolls down and Dave is met with a nasty scowl and the worst case of bed head he's ever seen, mostly concealing two nubby looking horns. He clears his throat. </p><p>"Hello, my name's Dave Strider and I'm with Border Patrol. Where you headed tonight?"</p><p>The troll doesn't look at Dave. In fact, he’s looking straight ahead with both hands gripping the steering wheel as if he's about to take off. Despite the dingy exterior, the inside of the car looks completely spotless. </p><p>After ten seconds Dave tries again. “Sir. What brings you out here this time of night?”</p><p>Again he's met with silence. </p><p>“Uh,” he says. “Your hearing alright man? Cos you'd be able to get back to where you're goin’ a lot faster if you'd talk to me.”</p><p>Like a curtain being drawn back, the troll’s black lips slowly part into a snarl, revealing two rows of jagged teeth. “Get that light out of my face and maybe I'll have something to say, fuckwad.”</p><p>Shit. Dave immediately flicks off the flashlight, and only thinks afterward that, wait he's supposed to be the one in control here.</p><p>“El Paso.”</p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>“That’s where I’m going, asshole.”</p><p>Oh right. Duh. Why is Dave so thrown off? Well, he’s never been cursed at on duty like this, for one. He keeps his face straight, regardless. He is the professional here, and like it or not, this troll needs to comply. </p><p>“Sure sure,” he replies. “So what all were you doing out here?”</p><p>“They already asked me this back there.” He jerks his head toward Columbus, confirming that he had just crossed the border. </p><p>Dave runs a careful hand through his hair. “Yeah, I know. It’s just that I just got you going 129 in a 75, so I’m really gonna need you to humor me here.”</p><p>“I was visiting... Family,” the troll mutters.</p><p>“<em>You’re </em> Mexican?” Dave asks without thinking. </p><p>Abruptly the troll turns toward him and Dave’s heart jumps. He would never admit it out loud but adult trolls are scary as mcmotherfuck. His mouth is open wide, and his eyebrows look like they're about to stab something. The yellows of his eyes are almost gleaming in the little light they're in. </p><p>Dave swallows thickly, stumbling over more words before the troll can say anything. “No, of course you're not <em> Mexican</em>, you're a troll. That's like, what you are I guess. Like, your race. It's like, I know I look like I subsist off a diet of moon rocks and string cheese but I’m actually Mexican believe it or not. Or half Mexican, at least, but it’s the truth. It's kinda funny that now I spend all my time close enough to my roots I could spit on ‘em.”</p><p>Dave’s speech trickles to an end and he chuckles nervously. The troll is just staring at him now, looking less and less outraged and more and more like he just doesn't speak English. Which he technically doesn't, but as far as Dave can tell his translator chip has been working just fine. </p><p>“Anyway,” he says, “I'm sure you want to get back to your night. I’m gonna need to see your license, please.”</p><p>The troll looks away and Dave takes the time to scan what he can about the rest of him. The grey skin on both his arms is covered with tattoos Dave can’t make out. He's got gauges in at least the ear Dave can see. He looks to be a medium build, fit, and fairly young. Maybe twenty two or twenty three in human years. </p><p>He has unnaturally long eyelashes too. Pretty even. Come to think of it, his whole face is pretty.</p><p>Hold up. Is Dave really standing here thinking about how good looking this random troll is?</p><p>Dave’s never been with a troll before. Not that he wouldn’t try it if given the chance; he’s certainly heard enough stories to wonder if the rumors are true. It's just that it's taken until very recently for troll integration to go widespread in the cities and even then, most preferred to stick to their own kind. Maybe that's why he can't seem to resist staring at this one like he's in some kind of wildlife exhibit. It's actually probably super offensive and maybe Dave should even be getting yelled at right now except this guy is way too busy raging out at his wallet to notice. </p><p>Finally he thrusts out a fist with his identification, shaking Dave out of his trance. He leans down so he can really stick his head in the window. "Karkat Vantas." Saying the name aloud feels like he's talking around a mouthful of washers. "Legal U.S. alien. Like, Literally." </p><p>The troll's eyes flash again and Dave closes his mouth, ears hot.. Why is he so bad at his own job? He hands the card back. "I'm going to need you to unlock and exit the vehicle so I can inspect it." </p><p>"Why," Karkat Vantas demands. "Is it because I'm a troll?" </p><p>"No," Dave says. "You were speeding, remember. I don't need to give you a ticket or anything, but I do gotta make sure you're not carrying anything you're not supposed to." If Karkat was going to argue further, he looks like he changes his mind after what Dave says, but his eyes are still narrowed and he still hasn't moved from his seat. Dave sighs and lowers his shades a fraction. "You know, this will be a lot easier if you comply."</p><p>Karkat rolls his eyes in the most slow and obnoxious way possible, but unbuckles and steps out of the car. Dave walks around, waving his flashlight and checking out all the usual hiding spots while Karkat watches him with his arms crossed. So far, so clean.</p><p>"Can you pop the trunk?"</p><p>"It's manual," Karkat mumbles, looking down. Dave would almost think he was embarrassed by his stupid piece of shit car, which honestly, he should be. Dave's not sure even he would drive a car like this. Not even for the irony.</p><p>"Lead the way, boss," Dave says stupidly. What is even going on? It's almost like there's something in the air Dave can't describe that's scrambling his goddamn brains. He needs to focus. He follows Karkat around to the back of the car, eyes automatically falling to Karkat's ass. Dave bites his lip as he's struck with a sudden urge to grab it, to push this stranger against the back door of his own car and press their bodies together… Holy shit, Dave. Get it together.</p><p>When they reach the trunk Karkat turns around. Except Dave doesn't stop walking. He gets closer and closer. There's a heat creeping up his neck, and his breath is coming in short bursts. He feels like he could die if he doesn't… What? </p><p>Karkat hasn't moved and they're so close now, faces inches away. </p><p>"What do you want from me?" Karkat asks harshly, and Dave sees two rows of razor sharp teeth in all their glory, a hint of the ash grey tongue between them. It burns somewhere below his belt and he squeezes his eyes shut against the sudden rush of arousal. </p><p>"I don't know," Dave grits out. This is fine, all he has to do is look in the trunk and then he can get in his car and drive away from this sexy troll, forget this ever happened. </p><p>Dave leans even closer, before he stops himself again. The fuck is he doing?</p><p>"Thick headed asshole," Karkat mutters before he's whipping his arms out towards Dave's face. And where Dave is positive any other agent would have pulled their gun by now, he just blinks and lets himself be kissed by a complete stranger as the small flame that's been burning in his gut fans into a four alarm fire. He throws himself into the kiss, immediately wanting <em> more. </em></p><p>Is this what people talk about when they find someone and just like that have perfect chemistry? This feels rawer than that, somehow. More real, more intense. It's less like two puzzle pieces locking together and more like two tectonic plates colliding. </p><p>It's all consuming. </p><p>It's. </p><p>It's… </p><p>It's unnatural. </p><p>A record scratches in his brain, amidst the happy go fucky chemicals having a goddamn field day. Images flash through his head like he's a main character in a mystery movie who's scrolling through microfiche, finally connecting all the dots. News articles, stories he's heard, god damn tweets. Even his bosses warned him about encountering trolls with mental powers… Trolls that could manipulate people in different ways to enact their will. </p><p>He wrenches himself back, both hands on Karkat's shoulders. "What the fuck are you doing to me?" he gasps.</p><p>"Shut the fuck up," Karkat grunts. He advances on Dave this time, and it's like trying to stop a tidal wave. Dave shudders and groans as Karkat drops down to Dave's neck to suck a spot into the hot skin there, before rising up to rumble in his ear. "Are you gonna fuck me or what?"</p><p>Karkat bites his ear then, hard, and all of Dave's concentration goes into not losing it in his pants right there. </p><p><em> Wrong, wrong, wrong, </em> his brain chants like a cock blocking fucking clock. </p><p>"Yeee—no," Dave says, pushing against the hazy bubble of his mind, ignoring the flush he can feel in his face, the hardness in his pants. It feels like cotton has been stuffed into both ears as well as down his throat. It feels like running up a down escalator, like trying to reverse a shit that's three-fourths of the way out. </p><p>Karkat pulls his head up looking irritated, like his favorite coffee shop got his order wrong. </p><p>Dave yells and pushes Karkat down against the trunk of his own car. "Stop!" he demands, even as his hips push forward stubbornly. "I can feel you fucking around with my head." It almost <em> hurts</em>, how much he's aching in his everything. </p><p>"Give in," Karkat says, putting his hand on Dave's face and pushing up his sunglasses. "I know you want to."</p><p>As soon as their eyes meet Dave cracks. "I do want to," he whispers shamefully as he continues to grind their crotches together. He can feel something moving down there, and he's seen enough xeno-flavored porn to know exactly what kind of alien dick is asking to come out and play. </p><p>"I don't know why I want to, but I do." Dave feels embarrassed and weak, but it's only turning him on more. He fumbles with Karkat's pants, needing to see what's waiting for him. He undoes the button with shaking hands and pulls them down slightly. It's dark, but he can see the vibrant red bulge that whips out, undulating against itself for a few seconds that Dave needs to undo his own pants, and then he's shoving his needy cock into the hot, wet coil. </p><p>It's so much easier not to think, not to fight as his mind fuzzes with pleasure. In the headlights of his own truck he can see the way reddish pink drips off the tip of his cock as Karkat's bulge squeezes around it. "Fuck," Dave moans, draping his body lower. "You're doing something to me." Is he slurring? "Making me… horny. Not that you're not hot all by yourself but this situation's—ahhh… <em> fuck</em>—escalated more than a bunch of lost kids at the Mall of America."</p><p>Dave groans as his dick slips a fraction lower and into the space underneath Karkat's bulge. <em> Nook</em>, he thinks hazily as his hips thrust forward without his consent. It's tight, almost too tight. It feels incredible.</p><p>"You weren't supposed to fucking notice," Karkat says, and finally he sounds breathy and affected. It makes Dave's cock throb, spurs his hips into frantic motion.</p><p>"The trunk," Dave slurs. Karkat's legs wrap around Dave's waist and his mind fogs; this is better than any sex he's had in his life and the only thing Dave can think with any clarity is that he is going to come, <em> now </em> . "I'm—<em>fuck! </em>"</p><p>"No," Karkat snaps. "I'm not done with you."</p><p>Karkat's bulge wraps around the base of Dave's dick then and squeezes, smearing alien slurry all over the hairs there while halting his orgasm. Hands wrap around Dave's neck and he's bent over until they're kissing furiously again and his blood is boiling. </p><p>Dave stumbles as he's suddenly pushed away and all contact between their bodies is broken. Something within him cries out, and his knees buckle. It feels like loss, and the fire that's burning inside him once again fans to a crescendo. He falls to his knees, humiliated and needy, his mouth hanging open and ready to beg for a release. </p><p>Karkat sticks his thumb in Dave's mouth and he whines, immediately cringing at the sound that just came out of his own mouth. </p><p>"I may be manipulating your pathetic human feelings," Karkat says, "But you were already staring at me. I can only emphasize what's already there. Face it, you wanted this."</p><p>Karkat wraps a fist around his own bulge and Dave stares wide eyed; his dick pulses as he swallows helplessly against the way his mouth is being forced open. </p><p>"I bet you've never felt a bulge work its way down your throat. Do you think you can take it?" Karkat lets his face go and Dave nods so hard his glasses fall back over his eyes. </p><p>A tiny voice in Dave's head once again tells him to stop this, to gain some control, but a larger part of him doesn't want to. Dave wants this. Karkat is right, Dave's wanted it from the beginning.</p><p>"I thought so," Karkat says. "You're going to take my bulge now. And you don't even know how much you're going to fucking love it."</p><p>Dave stares at the bulge in front of him as it waves in the air, shining in the light, wetness dripping down into the dirt. Dave thinks he would probably bend over and lick it right off the ground if that's what Karkat told him to do. </p><p>"Suck," Karkat commands, and Dave lunges forward. </p><p>It's the best thing he's ever tasted. It's like Dave's spent the last two weeks stranded out in the desert and finally happened upon clean water. He sucks the bulge into his mouth, drooling all over it and moaning while it explores the back of his throat. He's vaguely aware that his gag reflex should be kicking in, but Dave doesn't feel anything but numb pleasure as Karkat's bulge seeks a path further down his throat. He swallows around it and Karkat rumbles above him, making Dave's dick jump in response. </p><p>"Look at you," Karkat rasps, "You filthy fucking human slut, stuffed with my bulge. You can't even do your job, you're that desperate for it." </p><p>Dave just moans again around Karkat's bulge, his eyes fluttering shut. He barely registers the words, he's barely even sure where he is at this point. All he can focus on is every sweep of his tongue over the sweetest of fluids, the way the bulge in his mouth throbs and the desperate ache in his groin. He brings a hand down to stroke his own dick and nearly sobs with how good it feels. </p><p>A curse rings out above him and Dave's eyes fly open as his mouth floods with pulse after pulse of warm genetic material. He swallows instinctually but even then it leaks out of the sides of his mouth and down his neck, most of it spilling onto the ground and pooling between them. It's so fucking much. </p><p>"Tell me you liked that," Karkat says breathily, shoving Dave so he lands on his ass and has to throw his hands out to catch himself. The sound of a car rushing by fills his cheeks with an embarrassed heat. He can't bear to think about how this would look if anyone stopped to take a closer look. </p><p>"Admit it," Karkat orders, following Dave's eyes. "You liked getting your mouth fucked, you liked being used by a troll out here in the open where everyone can see."</p><p>Dave's heart is racing. He can feel the tears streaking down on his face as he considers the troll standing over him, and still he knows if he could do it all over again, he would want it to happen exactly like this. He must be losing his goddamn mind, and all he can think about is how he wants <em> more</em>.</p><p>"Fuck you," Dave chokes, wiping at his face with a dusty hand. "I liked it, are you happy? I fucking loved it." </p><p>"I know," Karkat says, pulling up his pants. His bulge is already tucked away and out of sight. "And you know what I am and what's inside that trunk." He grins, bearing all his teeth. "But you're pathetic and weak. I'm going to get in my car and leave now, and you're not going to stop me. Goodbye, Officer Strider." </p><p>Dave tries to fight the lust that's still clouding his mind as Karkat literally confirms that he's a goddamn criminal. A drug smuggling criminal that Dave should be stopping right now. A criminal that just took advantage of him, who made him <em> like </em> it. It's so fucking hard though. <em> He's </em> so fucking hard. He needs… He needs to stop Karkat. </p><p>"No!" Dave falls forward with a shout. His glasses finally fall off his face but he ignores them, staggering to his feet. He's not even sure what's fueling him when he throws himself at Karkat, knocking them both to the ground. </p><p>Dave isn’t bigger than most people but he is bigger than Karkat, and he has the added element of surprise. He uses it to his advantage, quickly wrestling Karkat’s arms out in front of him and straddling him on his side to hold Karkat in place. Lust is bleeding out of him, the press of their bodies like torture, but Dave forces the desire back, averting his eyes as he unclips his gun and holds it to the troll's forehead.</p><p>“Probably should’ve skipped the dumbshit villain speech,” he observes flatly. His throat feels a little sore, and his body pulses with arousal at the memory of Karkat's bulge down his throat.</p><p>“Go fuck yourself!” Karkat yells, thrashing under him, and for a second Dave forgets himself again and all he can focus on is humping his aching and still exposed dick into Karkat's side like an animal.</p><p>
  <em> Get it together. </em>
</p><p>He gets to his feet, talking a moment to pull his pants up over his leaking cock. He eyes Karkat’s form hungrily before ordering him to stand and shoving him toward the patrol truck. Dave opens the door to the back, pushing Karkat's face down to the leather seat. </p><p>"You could have made this easy for yourself," Dave grunts, holstering his gun and gathering Karkat's wrists behind his back with some difficulty. Karkat fights him every step of the way, and every press of Dave's groin against Karkat's ass dries his mouth out a little more as he fights the way his eyes threaten to glaze over with need. </p><p>Dave squeezes his eyes shut, leaning over Karkat's form. "Get out of my head!"</p><p>"I'm not doing shit!" </p><p>Dave can't stop himself from grinding his dick against the ass jutting out in front of him, no matter how hard he tries, even though the little relief it gives him is clouded by anger. "Liar," Dave hisses, pressing himself against Karkat more firmly now. He can feel himself breaking again, as his body whispers again and again not to fight it, to stop balancing on this tightrope and just let himself <em> fall. </em> </p><p>"This is all you," Karkat says, twisting his head to look at Dave. His eyes look wild, tiny red irises and expanded black pupils taking over most of the yellow sclera. </p><p>"You think you—ahhh—need my help to be this fucking depraved? You think you need some fucking… outward influence to give yourself permission to take advantage of me?"</p><p>"Take advantage of <em> you? </em>"</p><p>The tightrope snaps. Or maybe Dave is pushed over. Or maybe fuck metaphors because there's only one thing Dave can think about and that's pulling Karkat's pants down along with his own, spreading his grey cheeks and sinking into the wet heat of his nook again. So that's exactly what Dave does.</p><p>"You used me," Dave says feverishly, emphasizing each word by slamming his hips forward. Christ, he could cry at how good it feels. His nails dig into Karkat's hips as he puts every ounce of himself into fucking the troll under him. He's never felt anger like this, threaded with lust and simmering just under his skin. It's him. Dave knows it's him, and it only makes him feel more and more. </p><p>"You loved it" Karkat's voice is tight, and Dave isn't sure if it's in pleasure or pain. Both, he hopes savagely. He wants Karkat to ache for days after this. </p><p>Dave drives forward again and again, aware that he's hurtling toward the edge, unable—maybe unwilling—to stop himself. </p><p>"Do it," Karkat eggs him on. “Fill me with your disgusting human material, you piece of filth!" But even as he says that, his bulge is wrapping itself around the base of Dave's cock again, yanking him away from that razor sharp cliff. </p><p>"Fuck!" Dave sobs, falling over Karkat's back. Dave needs to come so bad now it <em> hurts; </em> his entire body is shaking with the force of it. "Fuck… <em> please</em>," he adds brokenly. </p><p>"Uncuff me!"</p><p>"No! I'm not…" The bulge wraps tighter around his dick, squeezing. "Please," Dave begs again. "I can't…"</p><p>Karkat twists his body, pushing his arms out in front of him and meeting Dave's eyes. "Uncuff me," he orders and Dave crumbles. His body acts. Desperation blurs all of his senses as his fingers fly to his belt to grab the handcuff keys. </p><p>The cuffs clink to the floor of the truck and Dave is knocked back, staggering to keep himself on two feet. His eyes feel like they're crossing, and every bit of control he's kept over himself is slipping away.</p><p>Dave's world rotates, and then Karkat pushes him right in the center of his chest; in his haze he looks down to see his own dick, hard and pointing right up at him, Karkat's bulge wiggling in the air, and oh, he's not wearing his pants anymore, before his ass hits the truck seat and he falls back with an <em> umph. </em> </p><p>There's a tearing sound and Dave's pants are off now, too. He scoots back in the seat, like he's trying to get away as Karkat advances on him, even as he helplessly spreads his legs wide, presenting. Dave is nothing but an animal; he's lust and <em> need </em>and thirst. His mouth is so dry he aches to be kissed because maybe that would be some kind of relief. </p><p>Dave hears himself talking, begging. "Karkat, Karkat please… fuck! Fuck me, please, fuck me Karkat. Fuck me fuck me, fuck me, <em> fuck me! </em>" He can't stop chanting, rocking his hips up and arching his back; it's humiliating and his face burns just as much as the rest of him. </p><p>He doesn't have to wait long. Karkat leans in and Dave reaches up, scrabbling at his neck as their mouths connect and Karkat's bulge squirms hot and wet between his legs. </p><p>"You miserable slut," Karkat rumbles in Dave's ear. He grips the back of Dave's thigh just above his ass, pushing it forward and spreading him open even further and Dave can't stop the whine that leaves his mouth, as his body clenches in anticipation. "I told you you wanted this. Now I'm going to fuck you and you're going to <em> scream </em> for everyone to hear like the pitiful human you are." He drags a fang down the shell of Dave's ear and Dave jerks up, whimpering. </p><p>"Please," he says again, and Karkat finally leans back, reaching his hand down to stroke himself once before positioning himself against Dave properly. Karkat looks debauched himself, covered in as much dirt as Dave must be, hair and eyes both wild, his movements sharp and erratic. </p><p>Dave's train of thought ends and his mouth drops open as he feels Karkat's bulge teasing a wet trail around his asshole. His face is wet too for some reason, and his neck hurts from straining up but he needs to watch, needs to see that thick bulge sink into him. </p><p>It happens all at once. Karkat grabs Dave's shoulder and presses his way in with a groan, stretching Dave open from the pencil thin tip all the way to a base that's as thick as his wrist and Dave screams, both hands digging into the thick skin of Karkat's neck because holy shit it <em> hurts </em>. </p><p>He doesn't have time to rest, though, because the bulge moves inside him, swiping over his inner walls again and again until it curls into Dave's prostate and he quakes as his vision blurs, pain quickly shifting into aching pleasure. </p><p>Fresh tears spill from Dave's eyes; his cock is so hard it feels like it's going to burst and he can feel the wetness seeping out and soaking his shirt as Karkat's bulge continues to pulse inside him, massaging his most tender spot. </p><p>It goes on forever, until every part of Dave is tensing from his jaw to his lungs all the way down to his toes. It brings Dave higher and higher, until he's seized by the hot white hook of his climax and hurled over the edge, coming all over the front of his shirt with a broken cry.</p><p>Karkat moans as he fucks Dave through his orgasm, his bulge rolling and pressing relentlessly against Dave's insides. It's barely a minute before Dave's entire body convulses and he's coming again, eyes rolling all the way up to the back of his skull. Somewhere in his mind Dave thinks that if this is the way he's going to die it will have been worth it.</p><p>"Fuck me, fuck me," Dave prays out loud, and he knows he's out of his mind but the <em> need</em>... It's still there, eating at him. He's still so impossibly hard, and nothing feels like enough. </p><p>"You're unbelievable," Karkat pants out. "You still want more don't you?." </p><p>Dave grabs at Karkat as he pulls out of him, stretching his arms out and clenching his fists repeatedly like a toddler who wants to be picked up, before Karkat bats his hands away. </p><p>"Stop that, idiot," Karkat orders before climbing on top of Dave. Copious red slick is dripping down between his thighs, and the sight makes Dave's dick jump. Karkat's bulge coils around Dave's cock as soon as it's close enough, making Dave's eyes bulge and his mouth go wide. Karkat leans down so their chests are flush and kisses Dave urgently. Dave is ready for him, and as their mouths crash together he anchors both hands into Karkat's hair and pulls, trying to get Karkat closer, needing <em> more. </em></p><p>Karkat's bulge milks Dave for everything he has, pushing him quickly toward another orgasm. But just before he can let go Karkat leans back, disentangling their crotches before dropping himself down and ensconcing Dave's cock in the tight heat of his nook. </p><p>Dave scratches at Karkat's thighs, moaning as Karkat moves, rocking his hips and slapping their thighs together in the most obscene way. He's beautiful, Dave thinks deliriously, admiring Karkat's dark gray skin and the fiery orange horns he can just barely see poking up out of his hair, the way his red ringed pupils are sharp and predatory as they take him in, the way they make him feel small. </p><p>And then Karkat shudders and sighs, soaking Dave's lower half in a rush of sticky, red fluid. Dave sucks in breath after haggard breath as Karkat's soaked, already tight nook contracts around his dick, intense pleasure radiating to the tips of his fingers. </p><p>More tears leak down the sides of Dave's face, and when Karkat drags a claw down the center of Dave's chest with one more snap of his hips Dave is gone. His body jerks up as he comes once again, letting out a ragged sob. Karkat doesn't stop his gyrations, rocking slower against Dave as he mutters something to himself.</p><p>Fatigue falls on Dave like a heavy curtain as all his body relaxes at once. He can barely pick his head up as Karkat separates their bodies, leaning in and grabbing one of Dave's hands in his own. He knows what's going to happen, but it's too late. Tiredness settles in Dave's bones, deep and all consuming, like a weighted blanket over his limbs. </p><p>"This isn't over," Dave says slowly, fighting against the wave of exhaustion he knows Karkat is causing. Or at least exacerbating. "I'm going to find you."</p><p>Karkat sighs. "Wish I could say I want to do this again, but I don't. Bye, Strider." </p><p>There's a sound of metal clinking together and a pinch at Dave's wrist, but his head is too heavy. His eyelids droop. <em> Stop</em>, he wants to say, but his mouth won't move.</p><p>The last thing he feels are soft lips on his own, and then he's blinking against the sun on his eyelids. </p><p>Dave's eyes pop open as memories of the night before come rushing back. The pool of red he's still goddamn sitting in, his ripped and soiled clothing, his sore body… All the things that were done to him, all the things he'd <em> done. </em> He jerks up and curses loudly as his arm resists the movement, a sharp pain shooting from his shoulder to wrist. He looks down and curses again when he sees the cuffs.</p><p>The battered but clean Toyota Camry is gone of course. But this isn't the end, not by a long shot. Dave will never forget that face, those bright red eyes, the name of the troll who fucked him over in the middle of the night and left him handcuffed to the backseat of his own goddamn patrol truck.</p><p>After a few more minutes of literally stewing in filth, Dave discovers he can just about reach his radio with his free hand. He tunes into the channel for the Columbus station, wincing at the thought of another agent finding him like this. </p><p>Karkat Vantas is going to get fucked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey if you wanna kick it with me and talk about fics, come check out the <a href="https://discord.gg/tmtGNqe">HS Writers server</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>